


PPSD

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Post-Possession Stress Disorder, the after effect of being possessed by a spirt and dealing with it leads Manfred to the church and a good friend or two.





	PPSD

Manfred almost groaned. It was there again, the growls, the snarls and the language that was somewhere between human and animal. Could feel something writhing through his body, like sludge in his veins, his skin, muscle and bones. He felt like he was going to be sick with it. His feet carried him as if on auto-pilot, not even realising until he was in the church.

He let out a breath and walked a little further forward, leaning against the water font, dipping his fingers into the water and feeling a weight drop away as they glided smoothly through the cool surface.

It was a reminder that he wasn’t possessed any more, this was just an echo of what he had felt, he wasn’t a demon or the holy water would burn.

The psychic almost jumped when a firm hand rested between his shoulders, a warm presence that made him feel safe in comparison to the chill ghosts left behind.

“Manfred?” The soft question brought him out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine just PPSD, post-possession stress disorder.” He gave a sardonic smirk that got a sad smile in return. “I’ll work through it slowly, always do.”

Emilio moved his hand, gently gripping the young man’s neck, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple. Manfred relaxed into it, taking all the comfort he could from the simple gesture, the feeling of something crawling slipping away for the moment.

The Reverend moved away, gently pulling the psychic further into the quiet calm of the church, the consecrated ground keeping all of the dark spirits away. There were still a ghost or two, like Vivian, the small red-headed girl in a white dress, daisy in her hair, blood staining her neck from a vampires attack who hummed a sweet melody, soothing and calming. Or the sweet old man that had watched over the church many years ago, still looking proudly over the people of Midnight and occasionally whispering advise in regards to creatures to the psychic.

Emilio gently pushed the younger man towards one of the benches, the second from the front.

“You’re tired, sleep.” Simple, direct and Manfred found himself obeying without thought, laying down and closing his eyes. He felt a wave of coolness wash over him, the soft, gentle humming sounding just above and to the side of him. He knew if he looked Vivian would be sat there, maybe reading or playing with something, looking like his little guardian angel.

He could hear Emilio, moving around and the presence of the two made him sleep soundly as if nothing in the world could touch him.

When Manfred awoke he heard the voices of the other Midnighters, his head was pillowed in someone’s lap and by the smell of gun powder it was Olivia, damn he must have been out of it to sleep through being moved.

Opening his eyes Vivian was still sat on the back of the bench, impossibly balanced as she read one of her new books, the psychic had buried a good number under the floor boards for her, as long as they were attached to the church she could read them.

He reached up and grabbed at her ankle, chuckling as she squealed at the tickling sensation when his hand went through making him chuckle, everyone but Emilio sent him questioning looks, the reverend knowing about his resident ghosts.

Tilting his head back a little he smiled at Olivia before settling down, everything feeling a little less stressful in place he felt safe with a restful sleep.

Even as everyone spoke, discussing the chaos that would come with the hotel but for once he just let it wash over him, resting in the eye of the storm and enjoying it’s calm for a few sweet moments.


End file.
